


School sucks

by rnarvcl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Skinny!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnarvcl/pseuds/rnarvcl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You turned her down too?" </p><p>Bucky tried not to grin like an idiot when he heard the voice. Stevie. </p><p>OR: Bucky's pining, and Stevie's oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School sucks

"So what do you say?" 

Bucky shut his locker and glanced down at the brunette (Caroline or Clara or something of that sort). She gave him a lipsticky smile in return. Fluttered her eyelashes at him. Twirled her curls around her fingers. 

He won’t lie, she was an incredibly pretty girl. Sweet and brave. Too bad he was already smitten with someone else. 

"Ah, sorry Clara, I-"

"Connie." The girl said, glaring at him.

 _Oh right. she was leaving me signed letters in my locker all week._ "Eh, Connie. Yeah. I, uh, have this thing this Saturday. Sorry?" 

Thankfully, she was smart enough to get the hint and simply pursed her lips and walked away. Bucky sighed, relieved that is wasn’t a repeat of last month’s Natasha Romanov incident.  _That_ had been a disaster. 

After all, there was no easy way to tell your girlfriend that you  are maybeprobablydefinitely head over heels in love with your childhood best friend slash skinny geek who sits around drawing all day every day. And that you had to break up with her. 

Its especially hard when she also just so happened to be a martial art expert who could flip you up, around and down in three seconds, and who had no qualms about doing just so in the middle of the cafeteria during lunch break. It was a disaster indeed. 

"You turned her down too?" 

Bucky tried not to grin like an idiot when he heard the voice.  _Stevie._

"Eh, she just wasn’t right for me." 

"Natasha was right for you. And you broke up with her." 

"That was  _one month_ ago. Why are you still giving me shit-“

"I’m not giving you shit."

"Yes you are."

"Maybe that’s because she still keeps glaring at me everytime I pass by her.Like its  _my_ fault. And I don’t think I’ll survive if she decides to flip” Steve gestured up and down his body. “ _this._ " 

Bucky winced at that. 

"You know how she is. Don’t you have art class or something now?" 

"You don’t remember the name of the girl leaving notes for you for a week but you have my schedule memorized?" 

"Yessss. Now go run, you’re going to be late." 

Steve gave his a Look but went off. Bucky slumped against his lockers. 

“ _That’s_ the guy you left Nat for?” 

Bucky groaned. “No Clint, I left her so you stop your hopeless pining and can finally ask her out.” 

"Says you." 

High school  _sucked._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~ drop by my [Tumblr](http://xlypses.tumblr.com/) if you want~


End file.
